


walk on by

by ChauntelleKisses (orphan_account)



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: DedSec HQ, Gen, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ChauntelleKisses
Summary: wrench catches marcus asleep at HQ to the sound of whale calls and ocean waves.





	

Marcus sleeps at the hangout more often than not, even though he has a perfectly nice apartment. It’s a little small, maybe, but in San Francisco that was all anyone could ask for unless they were packing millions. He was also more than happy to spend time at DedSec HQ, and no one ever complained when he passed out on the couch. However, that didn’t mean the other hackers were actually unperturbed.

“I’ve got to do something about this.”

Wrench stands behind the couch with crossed arms and question marks on his visor. No one else is at the hangout right now, either getting pizza for a late night of searching for Haum system weaknesses or already asleep themselves. He’s alone with Marcus, and the moral dilemma is haunting him.

“This is abuse. Abuse!” He gestures aggressively at the cell phone stuffed between the couch cushions and the sleeping hacker’s back. The offending phone is currently playing ocean noises at a low but audible volume.

He rubs the back of his head and briefly considers what Sitara would say if she was here. “It helps him sleep,” he bickers to himself in falsetto to poorly imitate the artistic visionary of the group. “We listen to your music when you weld those blobs,” he argues for her again.

He sighs exaggeratedly and takes back his own persona. “That’s _art_ , and you know it.” Wrench crosses his arms and eyes the latest indiscriminate metal work. Said metal work is a mixture of car exterior and stop sign pipe, drooling all over the workbench. It might have looked like the DedSec reaper logo at one point, but now it had more of a Jabba the Hut feel. Seemingly beaming with pride, he gives the melted artwork a thumbs up. 

The touching moment is interrupted when a whale call fills the phone speakers. Wrench’s mask displays disgruntled slash marks as he tilts his head in thought. He needed to act! Fake-Sitara be damned, Marcus had to be saved from the brainwashing of marine creatures.

He walks around the back of the couch to stand in front of Marcus, tsk’ing. “After I warned him about the animal kingdom too,” he laments with a disappointing shake of his head.

He leans forward, gently putting his hand on Marcus’ shoulder so he doesn’t feel as bad when he shakes him wildly. Instead, he hears a soft snore from the hacker and freezes. He hasn’t been caught yet, but the sight of Marcus sleeping up close is strangely peaceful. Well, more peaceful than he thought a hipster could ever look, with their famed style clash and counter culture.

“Well,” Wrench considers. “Maybe I could let him listen to whale small talk for a little bit…”

Wrench nods to himself and steps back, willing himself to return focus to the metal trying to melt into his workbench. “Yes, and later I’ll let him help me test the amount of explosions it takes to summon the police to Pier 39.” He rubs his hands together and gets to work at his bench.

**Author's Note:**

> what??? a fic after a billion years??? ah yes, it's me back from the dead maybe. i wanna get back into writing and why not do it w/ my new obsession? <3 this is probably completely OOC i'm so sorry, but WD needed more fics! i'll be writing more stuff and hopefully with a wide variety of characters (maybe aiden too lol) so... yeah. jordi's my favorite of both games so hopefully i can do him justice in the future. thanks for reading!!
> 
> i would die for critique;0


End file.
